Fragments of a Family
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: The Arclight brothers thoughts when they were separated from one another. Pre-canon.
1. Chris

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen of , here is yet another entry of Arclight Angst for you. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review. But no flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Arclights (sighs with complete anger, frustration, and bitter disappointment), Shin Yoshida does.

…

"Quinton! Quinton, big brother, don't let them take us!"

Those five words send a chill down my spine that eventually sinks into my bones.

I clench my hands as I see my two kid brothers being led away.

Thomas is looking at me, trying his absolute hardest not to cry. And little Michael has tears just streaming from those big, bright green eyes of his. It breaks my heart to see the two of them so upset.

Only now does it occur to me just how young my baby brothers really are…Thomas is only twelve years old, and Michael turned ten just a few days ago…just a few days before our father disappeared.

My father is already gone…how can I just stand here and watch as my brothers, the only family that I have left, slowly walk out of my life?!

I want to call out to them, to go to them, to tell them that I won't let them be taken away from me…

But I don't. I just stand at the gates, watching helplessly as my crying siblings are taken away.

'Don't let them take us'…that was what Thomas said. But I let them go…

As I lay down for the night, I know that there is a chance I will not sleep tonight. If I do, my dreams will be of Michael, of Thomas, and of my father…

Don't get me wrong, Dr. Faker's sons Kite and Hart are great. In fact, they remind me a lot of my younger brothers...

But that's just it; they're not my brothers so it's not the same. And the fact that they remind me so much of my younger brothers only makes the pain of losing them even worse.

I can see a great deal of Michael in little Hart.

Hart has blue hair and kind, golden eyes, quite the opposite of Michael's pink hair and green eyes, but other than that, he is very similar to Michael in size and in demeanor. Well, he's quite a bit younger than Michael, but his gentle demeanor is the same as that of my baby brother.

Kite reminds me a little bit of Thomas. They're not too far away from one another in age. But other than that, Kite doesn't seem to be as…well, for lack of a better word _energetic_. Normally, I would have to tell Thomas to calm down when he and Michael played because Thomas had a tendency to play rough from time to time, but that's typical for boys, I should know. But Kite seems quiet when he plays with Hart. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Hart is kind of sickly.

As much as I enjoy the two boys' company, it isn't the same as being with my real little brothers.

Thomas, Michael, wherever you are, I want you both to know that I love you very much and I miss you.

I'll find both of you again someday. Then we'll all be together again. Even if Father never returns, the three of us will be a family again. I promise you that.

...

...

So, how was this first chapter? Let me know. Remember, no flames.

Next chapter: Quattro's thoughts on his brothers and the foster home he's in now.


	2. Thomas

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Thanks to Durbe the Barian and FairyLyte for the reviews. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

I punch my pillow and lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Once again I've been accused of something I didn't do, but because I'm all alone no one will stand up for me.

My name is Thomas Arclight. I'm about thirteen years old. A little over a year ago, my father, a man named Byron Arclight, disappeared and I was sent to live in a foster home with my little brother Michael. Michael's about two years younger than me. I don't know where he is now. About a month after we were taken from Chris, our big brother, Michael was adopted and his new parents said they were only looking for one kid so I got left behind.

I'll never admit it to anyone here, but I miss my brothers and my dad. I miss our home and our dog. I miss teasing Michael, taking his Duel Monsters cards and waving them around in front of him, just generally ticking him off until Chris tells us that's enough and to behave or Dad'll get after us. Chris was the one who taught me and Michael how to duel. He's also the one who always looked after us when Dad wasn't around.

I miss how on nights when I was smaller and I couldn't sleep, Chris would hug me, tell me he loved me and Michael and that he'd always be there for us. Then he'd lay down beside me and hold me. Then shortly after, Michael would come in and want to lay down with us. Before long, Dad would come in and find all three of us on my bed, all fast asleep.

I remember when Michael was about two and I was four and we had our first snowball fight together. We were only outside for half an hour before Chris told us to come in. We were both covered from head to toe in snow and the first time Chris told us to come inside, we both pelted him with snowballs. The snowball I nailed him in the forehead stuck to his bangs. It looked like he was growing a giant white zit on his forehead!

I wipe my eyes, just now realizing that I've started crying. I said earlier that I'm all alone here. It's the truth. There's no one here who understands me or cares for me.

I want to go home. I want to go back to my family. Michael, I miss you and I hope I'll see you again soon. Chris, you always took care of us before so there's no reason you shouldn't be able to now. Come and find me, brother. Then we can get Michael and be a real family again.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

Next chapter: Michael's thoughts on his foster parents and how much he misses his older brothers.


	3. Michael

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, here is another story starring the Arclight brothers. Unlike the usual Arclight Angst, this one will have a little bit more fluff. Enjoy, and no flames thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

My name is Michael Arclight. I am ten years old. This picture I am holding is a picture of me with my father, Byron Arclight, and my two older brothers, Thomas and Chris.

The one with silver hair braided down the side is Chris and Thomas is the one with the red hair and golden yellow bangs. We were all so much happier than, it's hard to believe that this picture was taken only a year ago.

My father went missing just a few months ago. Thomas and I were taken to an orphanage while Chris stayed with our father's old research partner, a man named Dr. Faker, to find out him or find out what happened to him.

A month after we were taken away, a couple with no children came to the orphanage and wanted to adopt me. I was hoping and praying that they would adopt Thomas too, but they insisted they were only looking for one child and left him. To tell you the truth, I thought orphanages and foster care centers weren't supposed to break up brothers and sisters. I guess it all depends.

My new parents don't know about the picture. I'll never let them see it. They told me after adopting me that I was to forget I ever had brothers or a father, that they were my family now.

I can't forget my father, who was always loving and kind, nor can I forget my brothers; Chris, who always looked after Thomas and I and always took care of us when Father was busy working. And Thomas, who loved to tease but always meant it purely in fun.

I know I'm crying. I'll stop before my parents come and see it. I just couldn't help myself. I had to see my family again, even if it's just a photo. Chris promised he'd come back and take us with him.

Come soon, big brother.

...

...

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this little three-shot story. And thank you to the awesome reviewers.

Kaiba-Girl out.


End file.
